


Three Sizes Too Big

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, holiday fic, just a mess of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>But that was Tim, as a whole. So good and too perfect for him- and yet, here he was, acting like a teenager skipping class just to meet Jason on a rooftop.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Sizes Too Big

**Author's Note:**

> Last holiday fic for the night! Sorry it's so short, but I needed a little JayTim in the mix :D

Jason tapped his gun against the ledge of the roof, sighing behind his helmet. He was _bored_ , and sitting idly and watching streets that boasted nothing but citizens rushing to and from Christmas Eve celebrations wasn’t exactly how he wanted to spend his evening.

He leaned down, settling on the roof and glancing up at the sky. He could see his breath when he exhaled, and really, he’d be happy when this night was over. Just wanted to curl up in his bed under a few blankets-

Getting drafted for patrol on a skeletal crew always _sucked_. Just he and Stephanie, and she was all the way across the city. He supposed it was _good_ that the city was behaving, but honestly, a little excitement wouldn’t hurt-

There was a sudden loud _clank_ on the side of the building, and Jason was up before another exhale. Gun poised in his hand, he glanced over the side just to hear _oh shit_ and see someone tugging their leg, which had slipped and gotten stuck in the fire escape stairs.

“Tim?” Jason asked, his voice coming out almost mechanical from the mask’s filter. Tim glanced up, flashed Jason a sheepish grin.

“Hey,” he said, waving. “You uh, wanna give me a hand up?” Jason holstered his gun and hopped over the ledge of the roof, onto the fire escape. By the time he was down to Tim he was free, shaking snow off his too-expensive shoes and adjusting the jacket to his tux.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Jason asked, pulling Tim up a few of the steps before turning, climbing back up towards the roof. Tim kept up, and Jason hoisted himself over the ledge, leaning over to offer up a hand.

He knew Tim didn’t _need_ it, but he was happy when the younger man took it and allowed Jason to help him scale the edge. The movement had snow rubbing against Tim’s pants, and once his feet were planted firmly on the roof he was leaning over, dusting himself off.

“Figured you might want a little company,” Tim offered, when he straightened back up. “Thought it might be a little dull tonight.”

“You bailed on a Wayne holiday Gala to come sit on a cold rooftop with me?”

Tim shrugged a shoulder, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “To be fair, the gala was _boring_ and I didn’t agree with Bruce’s taste in champagne for the event.” Jason laughed, reaching up to tug his helmet off. He shook his head, raked one hand through the tangle of dark waves, before he flashed Tim a grin.

“Such a princess,” he offered, before holding his hand out, “Come over here before you freeze.” Tim took his hand, let Jason tug him in, snuggling his back against the man’s chest as Jason leaned in, nuzzled at the side of his neck. Tim smelled like his cologne, expensive and sweet, like the champagne Jason knew he probably drank even if he didn’t _agree_ with the choice- like expensive clothing, and if he nuzzled his hair, that floral shampoo of his.

He smelled like home, like exactly where Jason wanted to be.

“Anyone misbehaving?” Tim asked, and Jason shook his head.

“Not a soul,” he murmured, “Guess even Gotham’s worst are afraid of the big bad Santa Claus.” Tim snorted, reaching up to cover his mouth as he laughed. Jason grinned. “God I love when you laugh.”

“You’re such a sap,” Tim teased, even as he reached down, clasped both his hand over Jason’s as it rested on his abs. Jason gave his waist a squeeze, before he dropped his helmet and managed to spin Tim around. Tim laughed again, didn’t fight the motion, let himself fall against Jason, reaching up to hook his arms around his neck.

“Complaining?” Tim shook his head, lifting up on his toes so he could kiss the corner of Jason’s mouth. “Good. Because I can’t really help it around you.”

“Someone’s crushing _hard_ ,” Tim teased, even as he brushed his nose against Jason.

“Mmm, you know it. Hard when you’re so pretty and you let me kiss you.” Tim grinned, and when Jason leaned in, Tim did exactly that.

Let him kiss him.

Both Jason’s arm went around Tim, clutched at his back, hands fisting in his tux jacket. Tim pressed flush to him, kissed in that slow, melodic way that always had Jason’s belly feeling diluted, let him feeling fidgety because it was so _good_ , so completely _perfect_ he couldn’t believe it was happening to him.

But that was Tim, as a whole. So good and too perfect for him- and yet, here he was, acting like a teenager skipping class just to meet Jason on a rooftop.

Just to steal a few kisses.

Jason tilted his head as Tim’s teeth snagged at his lip, tugged playfully. He made a little sound, felt Tim smiling into the kiss. Jason squeezed him tighter, as one of Tim’s hands moved up into his hair, tangling in the curls. Jason forgot that he could have seen his breath, seconds earlier- forget it was even cold, that there was snow beneath his boots.

With Tim, everything was just warm.

When Tim pulled back, Jason leaned in, chased him. He met his mouth a second time, stole one more slow, lingering kiss. The kind that had Tim’s eyes fluttering mostly shut, so he was peering out through those dark, thick lashes. His lips were parted, cherry-red from Jason’s mouth, from the cold- and he wanted to kiss him, again and again.

Jason would never be sick of kissing Tim.

“How’d you get away with leaving?” Jason asked, as he felt Tim’s finger tips playing through his hair. It was so soothing his eyelids began to feel heavy. “I know B didn’t let you just leave. He was the one that dragged you all out.”

“Cass and Damian are covering for me,” Tim admitted, “As long as they can.”

“He’ll still know.”

“What’s Bruce gonna do? Ground me?” Jason snorted.

“Well damn, I’ll have to climb through your window then, won’t I?”

Tim hummed, flashing another pretty smile. “Maybe I like that idea,” he reasoned, “You climb into my room in your leather jacket and messy hair, and I’ll be wearing _your_ tshirt. Maybe nothing else.”

Jason grinned now, unwound his arms from around Tim so he could reach up, cup his face in his hands and gently stroke his thumbs along his cheeks. “I like this idea,” he whispered, “But only if I get to stay the night.”

“You’d _better_ ,” Tim whispered, turning to catch one of Jason’s thumbs, kiss it gently. “My bed’s lonely without you. I dream better with you around.”

Jason felt his chest tightening, like his heart couldn’t fit, was three sizes too big but _damn_ if he wasn’t willing to simply crack his ribs. A better alternative than ever asking Tim to stop making him feel like for once the world was alright.

“Better get back, Cinderella,” Jason whispered, “Before you turn into a pumpkin. B will _definitely_ notice that.” Tim rolled his eyes, but reached up, covered Jason’s hands on his cheeks with his own. He gave them a gentle squeeze, before he leaned back in, kissed Jason. Slowly, sweetly- lazy and full of so many unspoken words that he had whispered, over and over again on endless nights past.

“Remember,” Tim whispered, his breath warm against Jason’s lips. “My window. I’ll be waiting.”

Jason grinned, pressed his forehead to Tim’s. “You got it babygirl.”

Tim gave his hands another squeeze, before he was pulling away, heading back for the ledge of the roof. He hopped over it, landing on the fire escape, and called out behind him, up into the night, “Love you gorgeous!”

Jason kept the grin on his face, let Tim’s words wrap around him in the night air.

He’d snuck out of a damn Wayne event- knowing full well there was no way Bruce wouldn’t notice- had driven half way across the city, just to track Jason down, scale a fire escape in his tux-

And all for a few kisses. All to say _I love you_.

Jason’s heart continued to pound in his chest, too large, too full- and how was there ever a way to doubt that Tim loved him? That Tim gave him something that was alright, in the wretched night?

And if Tim thought he dreamt better with Jason wrapped around him, he had no idea the peace Jason could find behind his eyelids, knowing that Tim would be there when he woke up, in the morning.


End file.
